1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in communications technologies have aroused a demand for connectors that enable transmission of signals at ultra-high speed. This type of connector has multiple signal contacts and multiple ground contacts, and shields the signal contacts by surrounding them with the corresponding ground contacts, thereby preventing noise from entering the signal contacts. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-223172.)
This type of connector is mounted on a board. Surface mounting, which makes it possible to reduce size, increase density, and lower cost, has become a mainstream method of mounting electronic components on boards. This has also promoted surface mounting of connectors on boards. For example, the contacts of a connector and corresponding interconnects (lands) of a wiring board are temporarily joined with solder cream and thereafter subjected to a reflow process so as to be soldered.